


Soul Mates

by Destiels_Celebrity_Status



Series: Soul Mate Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Party, Soul mate, Special tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Celebrity_Status/pseuds/Destiels_Celebrity_Status
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special tattoos designed to find your soul mate. The procedure is completely painless. Two little boys notice their's are glowing but don't know what it means.</p><p>This is part one of Soul Mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly came to me today...hope you enjoy.

The bell rang, the sign of recess. Kids flood out on to the playground. It was the same thing every day. Even though most kids have already gotten their "special tattoos" They gave them little to no thought. The procedure was completely painless.

Dean was sitting on the swings examining the invisible tattoo. No kid knew what it was for until their thirteenth birthday. Which for most of the kids, was three years away. He sighed and rolled his sleeve down then looked around for his best friend. "Did you get yours?" Cas asked as he ran over to Dean. He nodded. "Saturday. You?"

"Same." Giving Dean a grin. Dean couldn't help but smile at his best friend's enthusiasm. Cas always tried to make the best of any situation. "Why are they invisible? And why can't we know what they mean until we're thirteen?" Dean asked running his hand along the chain of the swing. Cas shrugged and took the swing next to him. "Wanna see who can go higher?" Dean never declined a challenge. 

Dean, naturally won. As usual, Cas dared him to jump off when the swing was at its highest. Dean pushed himself off the swing and flew a few feet through the air, then landed on his feet. He straightened and bowed. Cas clapped and smiled. He was missing his two front teeth. "How do you land on your feet every time?" Cas asked, awestruck. Dean shrugged and smiled. "It's a gift." 

He returned to his swing and looked at Cas. He noticed something odd, his tattoo was glowing. "Whoa! Cas! Your tattoo! It's glowing!" Cas quickly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the eloquent design was, indeed, glowing bright blue. "Wow!" He exclaimed. Dean reached out to it, marveling at the simple beauty of it. "Dean! Your's is glowing too!" He too, rolled up his sleeve. They were the exact same design and glowing the same color. "What does it mean?" Dean looked at Cas. "Maybe it means we're superheros!" 

They both looked around. None of the other kid's tattoos were glowing. Just theirs. "Do we tell someone?" Cas asked. Dean looked at him. "I don't think we're supposed to. What if we are superheros? We can't just tell people."

They kept it a secret.

A month later, Cas gave Dean some bad news. He was moving. His mother found a better job in Michigan. Very far away from Lawrence. 

The boys were sitting on Dean's front porch when Cas' mom pulled up. She had given Cas all afternoon to say goodbye. "It's time to go Castiel." Dean flinched, forgetting he was the only one who called him Cas. Both boys stood. John and Mary stepped out on to the porch as well as Dean's little brother Sam who just turned six. 

Since that day on the playground, the boys noticed that their tattoos only began to glow if they were near each other. "It's a sign of our friendship" Cas said one day. "If it glows, we know that the other isn't to far away!" 

Dean put his arm around his best friend and walked him to the car, opening the door for him. "Such the gentleman." Mrs Novak ruffled Dean's hair. Dean half smiled then looked at Cas. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Cas. "I drew it for you. Don't open it yet." Cas smiled, his other hand on the car door. Dean sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, fighting back the tears. Big boys don't cry after all. 

Suddenly, Cas hugged Dean, burying his face into Dean's shoulder. "I don't want to go Dean." Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "You have to Cas." He opened his eyes and pulled away. "I'll be here when you come back. Just pretend it's a really long vacation." He knew he was trying to convince both of them. Cas' mom got in the car. Cas slowly slid himself in the back seat. "I'll miss you Dean Winchester." Dean smiled. "I'll miss you to Cas Novak." He closed the door.

Cas' mom slowly pulled away. Cas turned around, facing the rear window. John and Mary were standing behind Dean. Both had a hand on either of his shoulders. Dean looked down at his arm. The further Cas was, the more the tattoo faded. Dean looked up, Cas was out of sight. 

~*~*~*~  
Ten years later...

Dean slowly made his way through the crowed room. Yet another soul mate party. The last one of the year. Now he would have to wait til march. The clock was ticking. If he didn't find his soul mate soon, he might be alone forever. His friend Jo handed him a beer. "Still nothing?" She asked. Dean shook his head. He never told anyone about Cas. Including his partents. 

Late at night when he was alone in his dorm, he would examine the tattoo that hadn't been visible for years. He could still remember the design. Soul mates, he learned, had the exact same design. And it would glow the exact same color. 

Jo sighed. "Get a move on Winchester. You don't want to be alone forever do you?" Dean took a swig of his beer. "No, you know what happens to those people." Most of them committed suicide before the age of thirty. Jo shrugged and continued through the room. 

Dean leaned against the wall, becoming invisible like his tattoo. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Maybe he would be like the forever alone. 

He took another drink then noticed his tattoo was-. No, could it be? He set his beer down and rolled up his sleeve. It was glowing! His eyes darted around the room. Nobody matched. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, looking at arms as he went. Nothing. He searched the entire place. Still nothing. How could that be? He walked out to the front porch. The mid December air biting at his face. It made no sense.

He walked down the steps and slid on a pat h of ice, hitting the ground with a thud. Great, just how he wanted to end his night. "Are you okay?" He heard from behind him. He sat up. "Yeah, just adding insult to injury." 

The stranger offered his hand. Dean took it. "Thanks" He said as he dusted the snow off his jeans. Out of habit, he looked at the man's wrist. "You're glowing." He said irritability. 

"I know. I have been for the last few minutes but I can't find the match" Dean looked up and was met by the most breathtaking beautiful blue eyes. The stranger chuckled. "You would think after all those years. You know, we actually though we were superheros?" Dean's eyes widened. "No way." He said quietly. 

"I know, stupid right?"  
"No, I mean..."  
"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "Cas?" The other man flinched. "Nobody has called me that in years, and it was only one person..." He looked at Dean for what felt like hours. "Oh my God...Dean?" Dean smiled and without thinking wrapped Cas in a hug. "Jesus I though I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed. Cas laughed. "Me either. But, wait," He pulled away and looked at Dean again. "You know don't you?" Dean knew exactly what he was talking about. "I've known since I turned thirteen Cas." Dean smiled at him. 

"We're soul mates"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you wanted more? Here's more! I guess my one shot just became a multi chapter short fic. ENJOY!

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. His hand on the doorknob. He opened his eyes and pushed the door open. Sounds of people talking and silverware clanging on dishes met him immediately. The hostess greeted him with a smile. "Meeting someone?" She asked, then looked at his wrist which was now glowing bright blue. He smiled at her. 

She let him pass and he looked around the room. His smile grew when he found what he had been looking for. He took another breath as a reminder to actually breath, then straightened his tie. 

He slid in the seat in front of Cas. "Sorry I'm late. Class got out late." Cas looked up at Dean and closed his menu, smiling. "I figured that when you text me twenty times." He mused. Dean blushed. "Too much?" He shifted. He had never been on a date before. Cas shook his head. "No Dean. It's fine." His smile reached his eyes, like it did when they were kids. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. This is all foreign to me." Cas took a drink of his water before saying, "It is to me too, but if it wasn't meant to be Dean, we wouldn't be here." Dean looked at the bright blue design on his wrist. It was true. If it wasn't meant to be, it would be glowing. It wouldn't have began to glow ten years ago on a playground.

Dean smiled and opened his menu. He had never been here before. It was a soul mate only restaurant. He looked around. High vaulted ceilings with wooden beams and crown molding outlining the top of the walls. Red and gold paint with matching curtains on the windows. The tables were made of Mahogany, the chairs and booths Cherry. 

There were roses and candles on every table. The lights were dim. Slow jazz music was playing softly through the speakers. This was probably the most romantic (and expensive) place in town. 

Dean looked back at his menu. Everything sounded good. The more he looked, the more he couldn't decide. He wasn't one for salad and seafood, and this wasn't the kind of place to order a cheeseburger. So he decided on steak. 

"So, what happened in my ten year absence?" Cas asked after the server took their orders. "Tell me everything." His electric blue eyes gleaming in the candlelight. "There's not much to tell. I was upset for a long time after you left. Life went on, and I made it seem like I was okay. I never was okay. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you. I finally knew why when I turned thirteen, but I think I might have known before that, deep down anyway."

Cas nodded, grabbing a roll and cutting it in half then buttered it. "I tried to look for you, after I graduated." Dean added. Cas looked up at him. "So that's why you were at University of Michigan." It was true. Dean applied there in the hopes he would find Cas sooner, but to no avail. "If I would have known-" Dean cut him off. "You had no way of knowing I would be there." He said grabbing a roll of his own.

"I should have known you would've come looking for me at some point." Cas looked at him. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "You would have done the same." He said. 

"I did do the same. I went to Lawrence about three weeks ago." Dean almost choked on his roll. "What?" Cas reached in his pocket as he spoke. "You said you'd wait for me there." He put a worn piece of paper in front of Dean. "I did. I thought...maybe..." Dean looked down at the paper. 

"That I forgot about you?" His eyes flicked up to Cas. "I could never forget about you." He looked back at the paper and picked it up. Opening it, he examined the contents. It was a drawing. Not just any drawing, his drawing. "You kept it." He said quietly. The drawing was of two superheros with the same blue mark on their hands and said: "Secret superhero best friends forever" Dean looked up at Cas who was smiling. 

"Of course I kept it. I carried it with me every day."

At last the food arrived. The talked about everything while they ate; of childhood, high school, what they did in each others absence. 

When they finished, Dean smiled at him and stood up, extending his hand to Cas. "I have an idea." Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean, taking his hand. "Lead the way." He smiled.

Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of a playground at one of the elementary schools. "It may not be our old school, but it will do." He took Cas hand and smiled. "Come on." He led the way, running all the way to the swings, brushing snow off of two with his jacket. Sitting on one, he motioned for Cas to sit on the other. Cas smiled and took the swing next to him. They just sat there and held hands for a minute, then Cas looked at Dean, a child like smile on his face. "Wanna see who can go higher?" Dean smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." They both pushed off with their feet, pulling themselves forward and swinging out their legs. Each time going higher and higher. Just like when they were kids. 

Naturally, Dean won. "Bet you can't jump of when you're really high!" Cas dared, like he always used to. Dean pushed himself off the swing, flew a few feet and, like always, landed on his feet. It was a lot easier to do when your a lot taller. Dean bowed and Cas clapped. "I honestly thought you wouldn't land on your feet this time." He laughed. 

"Nah, it's like riding a bike, you never forget how." Cas rolled his eyes and continued swinging. Dean had a different idea. He grabbed some snow and packed it into a ball, throwing it at Cas. It hit him right in the chest. Cas stopped swinging and looked a Dean who was now doubled over in laughter. Cas got off the swing and made a snowball of his own. "What are you laughing at?" He threw it, hitting Dean in his abdomen. Now Cas was laughing. 

Within seconds, they were running around the school yard throwing snowballs at each other. They called a truce and started building a snowman, then wrote their names in the snow. 

Dean had his arm around Cas as they looked at their work. "We should get going. Don't want to get caught trespassing" Cas said. Dean nodded. "My dorm is nearby and it's only me in there."  
~*~*~*~

Dean took off his jacket and boots just inside the door. Cas did the same. Dean flicked the light on and threw his keys on the counter. Okay, it was actually an apartment on campus. It was a two bedroom but nobody took the other room. Dean moved to the fireplace. He started working to get it lit while Cas looked around. Blue and yellow walls with matching curtains. Being the school colors, this didn't surprise Cas. There was a small kitchen, then down a small hallway were two rooms on either side. He didn't have to guess which one was Dean's. 

When the fire was lit, Cas joined Dean on the floor. "What are your plans for Christmas?" Dean asked. The break for the holidays had already begun. "Don't know. Are you going back to Lawrence?" Dean held his hands out to the fire. "Yeah, I drive though. I don't like planes." Cas smiled. He remembered all to we'll Dean's fear of flying. Jumping off swings was as close as he ever got. 

"I'll go with you."  
"What about your mom?"  
"She'll be to busy working."

Dean nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Hey, remember when we used to sit by my fireplace and drink hot chocolate with the little marshmallows?" Dean smiled. Cas chuckled. "And race to see who could drink it faster. One of the only times I would beat you at something." 

"What were they? Do you remember?" Dean asked. "Of course I do. Chess was one."  
"Hide and seek."  
"Climbing trees."  
"Running. You were surprisingly fast."

Cas laughed. "I was, wasn't I?" He leaned back on his hands and looked at the fire, listening to the wood crackle and pop. Dean looked over at him,then stood. "Wait here." He walked to the kitchen. Cas heard the clatter of pots and ceramic. He smiled, shaking his head. A few minutes later, Dean returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. Cas almost laughed as he took the mug. They waited for it to cool a bit. Dean took a sip to test the temperature. "Ready?" He smiled. Cas returned the smile. "Set," They both brought their mugs close to their lips.

"Go!" They said in unison. They both darned the liquid as fast as they could. Cas won by a couple seconds. As usual Dean almost choked on his, Cas patted him on the back a few times. "Every time!" He exclaimed. Cas laughed. "You don't hold your breath while you drink causing some of it to go down your airway." Dean rolled his eyes. "Always with the logic Cas." He smiled. 

Dean wiped his mouth on his blazer, then realized what he did. "I should change. You want something to wear?" He stood and took Cas mug. "Yeah, that'd be great." Dean took the mugs and set them in the sink. 

In his room, he stripped to his boxers and grabbed a University of Michigan long sleeve shirt and flannel pajama pants. After he dressed, he grabbed something for Cas. A different color flannel pajama pants and his AC/DC thermal shirt. He walked back in the living room and handed Cas the night close. "You can change in my room if you want, or the bathroom. These might be a little big though." Cas stood and took the clothes. "It's fine." He smiled. 

He walked into Dean's room and looked around. There were drawings everywhere. He inspected each one. Some of various parts of the city, some of Lawrence. One looked like them as children sitting on swings and holding hands. Cas smiled.

After he changed, he walked back to the living room. "Did you draw all of those?" He asked. Dean looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm here as an art major" He replied, continuing to poke at the fire. Cas sat next to him. "They're really good." 

"You think so?"  
"I know so." 

Dean smiled and put the poker back on the rack. Cas leaned back on his elbows and watched the fire. Dean watched Cas for a minute. The light of the fire danced in his eyes. He too leaned on his elbows and they settled into a content silence. 

Dean continued to look at Cas. His hair was still the same black mess it had been. His eyes still the same breathtaking blue. He was gorgeous. Dean could really find the words to describe just how beautiful Cas was. He shifted to his side and with his free hand, traced the tattoo on Cas' wrist. Cas smiled. 

Dean moved closer and put his hand on Cas' face, moving his head gently until Cas was looking at him. He moved in and gently kissed Cas' lip. 

Pulling back after a few seconds, he smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What did you think of their first date? Leave a comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke the next morning to feel Cas' arm around him. He smiled and opened his eyes. Thankful the previous night wasn't a dream. He remembered they had talked through the night and apparently fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire. He looked at the fireplace. The fire had gone out but some embers still remained. Since he had the heat turned down, it was a little chili. 

He really didn't want to get up and put wood on the fire. He would rather lay there under Cas' arm for the rest of his life. He sighed and wiggled out from under Cas and scooted on his butt to the fireplace. He grabbed some wood and set them in the fireplace and blew on the embers. Within seconds the dry wood ignited. 

Satisfied, Dean stood up and went into the kitchen. He was about to start making breakfast when his phone rang. He quickly and quietly walked to the bedroom and answered. "Hey mom." 

 

"Oh good, you're awake."  
"I'm an hour ahead of you."  
"Right, I keep forgetting it's almost 8:30 there."  
"So what's up?" He already knew the answer.  
"How was the party?"  
There it was. "Good. It was really good." Even though the party was a week ago. He forgot he told her he was going. He could hear the smile in her voice. "Does that mean what I think it means?" He smiled. "Yes ma'am." 

"Oh Dean! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?" He peaked his head out the door, Cas was still asleep. "You'll see when I come home for Christmas. And I know you'll want to get him a gift." She gasp. "It's a boy?" It wasn't said in disappointment, nobody questioned the soul mate tattoos. "Yes ma'am." His smile grew. "I'm so happy for you honey. You finally found your soul mate." 

"Gotta go mom. See you in a few days."   
"Okay honey, see you soon."

He walked back into the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs and sausage. He just put the toast in the toaster and was about to put more wood on the fire when he heard stirring from the living room. "Finally awake?" 

Cas sat up and streched. He rubbed his head and gave Dean a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" He stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dean smiled, remembering Cas used to do that whenever he would spend the night when they were kids. "Almost nine." He replied as he grabbed a few plates. He put an even amount of eggs and sausage on the plates, then grabbed two forks and walked into the living room. He handed Cas his plate. "Ih! Hold on." He went to the refrigerator and returned with a bottle of ketchup. "You remembered." He smiled, taking the bottle and sitting on the couch. Dean sat next to him. They ate in silence. When they finished, Dean took Cas plate and took both plates to the kitchen and rinsed them off, as well as the pans and put them in the dishwasher. He walked back into the living room and sat next to Cas, turning on the TV. They watched reruns of Dr. Sexy until mid afternoon.

~*~*~

Dean pulled up in front of the house a little after ten in the morning. He drove through the night to beat a storm that was about to hit. He had driven through some of it and traffic was at a near stand-still for a long time. "It looks exactly the same." Cas said. Dean turned the car off and got out. He grabbed his duffel and Cas' rolling travel bag. The front door opened and Dean looked up. "Dean!" His not so little brother walked down the path, meeting Dean halfway. "Hey Sammy." Dean smiled. Sam was now sixteen. "Let's get inside, it's freezing out here."

As soon as they stepped inside, Dean was greeted with a hug from his mom. "I'm so glad you're here!" She said enthusiastically. Dean smiled. "Glad to be home. Can I at least take my jacket off?" He laughed. Mary pulled away. "Sorry. It's just been a few months since we've seen you." She replied. Dean set his duffel down and took off his jacket. Cas had his folded in his arms. Dean rolled his eyes and took it, hanging both on the rack. Dean then noticed all eyes were on Cas. Dean knew they would be surprised. "You remember Cas everyone." It wasn't a question. Mary's eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness! Of course!" She wrapped Cas in a hug, smiling. She pulled away and looked at him. "Look at you! You were a handsome kid but wow! You became quite the looker." Cas smiled, damn near blushing. "Thank you Mrs Winchester." 

"Wait, so does that mean..." Sam began. Dean looked at him. Smiling, he rolled up his sleeve to show the glowing tattoo. "Sure does." He replied proudly. "That would explain why you got so upset when we told you what the tattoo means. We thought you just might not have understood." Mary said. John looked at Dean. "When did it start glowing?" Dean rolled his sleeve down. "When we were ten. We didn't know back then of course, so we thought we were superheros because none of the other kid's tattoos were glowing. We didn't tell anyone because well, a superhero never gives away his identity right?" They all smiled. 

"This doesn't surprise me one bit." Mary began as they all sat in the living room. Dean sat in between Cas and Sam. John sat in his chair, Mary sat on the arm of his chair. "You two were joined at the hip since you were one." She continued. Dean rolled his eyes. "And she's off." He murmured. Cas snorted a laugh. "You would rarely let Cas out of your site Dean." Dean leaned closer to Cas. "This could take a while." Cas gave him a nudge and smiled. "Oh! That reminds me! I have a photo album of you two!" 

"Oh no..."  
"I'll go get it."   
"I'll do it!" Sam said getting up. 

"Trader." Dean looked at Sam who's smile grew. "At least it's not a stranger." Cas told him. Dean smiled at him. When Sam came back, he set the album on the coffee table. Mary grabbed it and took Sam's place next to Dean. "And we're off." She opened it and set it on Dean's lap. The first picture was Dean and Cas at the age of one. They were on the floor and Dean was crawling after Cas. 

Dean flipped forward a few pages. "Oh man! I remember this! My fifth birthday at the skating rink." Cas smiled. "Yeah, we had no idea how to skate and kept falling on our asses." He laughed. Cas then flipped a few pages. Dean groaned. "Come on, why do you still have this?" Cas looked at it. "Oh my God, is this what I think it is?"

"It is." Mary laughed. "The day you two decided to play house, you made Dean wear an apron." Dean took the picture out. Cas grabbed it from Dean's hand. "I'll take that!" He laughed. 

"Hey! Give it back Cas!" Dean reached for the picture. Cas kept it out of his reach. He got up, Dean followed. "Come on Cas!" Cas held out the picture, Dean went to grab it and Cas pulled it away. "Gonna have to be faster than that Winchester." Cas ran from the living room to the kitchen, Dean chased him around the table. "Come on Cas, this isn't funny." 

"Then why are you laughing?" He ran to the front door and stopped. "Don't you dare." Dean warned. Cas wagged his eyebrows and opened the door. "Cas..." He slowly backed out the door, still smiling. Dean ran to him, he grabbed for the picture again. Cas ran out the door and jumped off the porch, running down the path. John, Mary, and Sam stood on the porch. Mary took a few pictures. "Oh thanks, take pictures...big help." Dean said and continued to chase Cas around the yard. Dean finally grabbed Cas around the waist and wrapped his arms around him. "Gotcha!" 

"Alright, you win." Cas laughed. Dean let go. Cas handed him the picture. "Come on, let's get inside before we get sick." Dean put his arm around Cas and they walked back inside.

They looked through the pictures for a while longer until Dean almost fell asleep on the couch. Cas explained Dean drove through the night to beat the storm. Cas helped Dean up the stairs to his room. Dean stumbled to the bed and laid down. "Your room is almost exactly the same." Cas teased. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, remember when you used to sleep over?" Dean's voice tick with sleep. Cas smiled. "Yeah, we would make a blanket fort and sleep on a bunch of pillows from around the house." Dean smiled and put his hand on Cas'. Cas looked at him. "I'm glad you're here Cas. I've missed you." Cas chuckled. "I've missed you too." He bent down and kissed Dean on the forehead. "Where else would I be?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break continued...

Dean slept for about two hours. He streched and yawned as he stood up. Hearing everyone talking when he reached the stairs, he decided to listen.

"So Castiel, do you go to school too?" John asked. Dean leaned against the wall. "Yeah, Michigan state. They have one of the best veterinarian schools in the country." Dean smiled. Cas always did have a soft spot for animals. 

"So Dean got upset when you told him about the tattoo?" Cas asked. "Very." John replied. "To be honest, I got upset as well when my mom told me. For a long time, I though I would never see Dean again. I came back here looking for him when I heard someone say he was going to school at the University of Michigan. So I went back. I heard about a soul mate party going on at the University and took a chance. I didn't even recognize him. I should have known he would come looking for me." 

"How did you find him at the party?" Sam asked. "Well, he slipped and fell on some ice so I helped him up. He told me my tattoo was glowing. I told him about how we thought we were superheros and that's how he knew it was me." Dean smiled again. He walked downstairs. "Sleep well?" Cas asked. Dean rubbed his head. "Still tired as hell." He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked to the living room and stood next to the couch. Taking a sip of coffee, he sat on the arm of the couch next to Cas. "How's school going Dean?" Mary asked. "Good. Top grades, the usual. Nothing to exciting ever happens." 

Dean took another sip of his coffee. "Are you two being safe?" Mary asked. Dean choked on his coffee. "Really mom?" He choked out. Sam laughed. "Shut up Sammy." He shot with a sideways glance. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Cas shifted in his seat. "We aren't having sex mom." His face turning red. "Can we change the subject please?" 

"What? It's perfect fine if you are-"  
"Mom, we've been together for like, a week. We aren't having sex. Can you help me out here dad?"  
"You're embarrassing him Mary."  
"Why? It's a natural human instinct."

Sam was basically falling off the couch with laughter at this point. Dean sighed. "I need more coffee." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I can buy you some condoms if you want." 

"Mom! Jesus!" Now Cas was laughing at Dean's embarrassment. Dean's head fell back as he groaned. "Not you too Cas." Cas turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry but it's funny." Dean looked at Sam. "I don't know why you're laughing, you're next in line buddy." 

"Yeah, but until then I'll just laugh at you." Dean shook his head and poured another cup of coffee. "Speaking of which, what about you Sammy? Find your soul mate yet?" Dean walked back to the couch and sat down. "Actually yeah." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He took a sip. Sam smiled. "Yeah. Her name is Jess." Dean lowered the cup. "How did you two meet?"

"At the store. She uh, hit me with her cart." Dean smiled and brought the cup close to his lips. "Thank God for texting and shopping." He took another sip. 

Later that night, they all went out to dinner. Sam brought Jess along. She was very pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was perfect for Sam and seemed to fit in well with the family. Cas and Jess seemed to get along as well which made both boys happy. 

"Okay, I want to make a toast." Mary held up her glass of wine, John followed suit. Dean grabbed his glass of water and raised it. Cas, Sam, and Jess did the same. "To my two boys for finding their soul mates! To Sam and Dean!" Dean glanced sideways at Cas and winked as he took a drink. Cas smiled. Dean set his glass down and noticed Sam had just taken his drink. "Just make sure you're being safe Sammy." Sam almost spit out his water and the table erupted with laughter. 

~*~*~

Dean was awakened suddenly by Cas jumping on him. "Jesus Cas! What the hell?" He rolled over. "Christmas Dean!" Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Did Santa come?" Faking enthusiasm. Cas rolled his eyes. "Just get up and get dressed." Dean fell back on the bed and groaned. "It's like five in the morning!" Cas smiled. "I know. I want to give you one of your presents early." Dean sat up. Alright, I'm going." 

He got up and grabbed his duffel, setting it down on the bed. He unzipped it and pulled out faded jeans, a solid navy t-shirt, and a red, blue, and white long sleeve flannel shirt. When he was dressed, he followed Cas downstairs and to the Christmas tree. Cas grabbed a present, handing it to Dean. "Santa did come." Dean joked. Cas smiled and shook his head. "Just open it." 

Dean quietly unwrapped the present and opened the box. It was a sketch book and new pencils. The sketch book was bound in leather with gold embroidery. Also embroidered in gold, was his name in a beautiful cursive script. Dean looked up. "It's beautiful Cas." 

"You like it?"  
"I love it! Thank you!" 

Dean leaned closer and kissed Cas' lips. He smiled when he pulled away. "So you don't think it's a bit...cheesy?" Cas asked. Dean laughed. "Totally. But that's what makes it perfect." Cas smiled and rolled his eyes. Dean took Cas hand and started walking backwards. Cas tilted his head. "Where are we going?" 

"To my room."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to break in these pencils." 

Cas laughed. "Now that was cheesy." Dean shrugged. "No more cheesy than thinking we were superheros." Dean entwined his fingers in Cas' and led him back up the stairs. Once back in his room, he closed and locked his door. "You're not gonna paint me like one of your french girls are you?" Cas raised his eyebrows. Dean laughed. "Only if you want me to." He pulled out the desk chair and sat down and opened the sketch book. "How do you want me?" Cas asked. Dean looked up at him through his lashes. "Do you want the dirty answer, or the clean one?" He grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "Seriously Dean." Cas shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I'm being serious." He answered. Cas shook his head. Dean smiled, setting the pencils on the desk. "Doesn't matter. You chose." Dean said, answering the original question. Cas looked around the room for a second. "Wait a second." Dean stood up and moved to the bed. He reached over and grabbed the string for the blinds and pulled it, raising them about half way. He straightened and looked at Cas. "You can sit on the bed next to the window, looking out." He turned back to the desk then turned back to Cas. "Fully clothed...for now." He winked at the last part.

Cas rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "Have you drawn a live model before?" Cas asked getting in position. Dean sat down and put the sketch book in his lap. "A few times in class. None of them were as attractive as you though." Cas looked at him. "You ever heard the saying 'flattery gets you nowhere? Whoever said that was clearly never complimented." Dean smiled and grabbed a pencil and went to work. He looked at Cas, taking in every feature. 

He wanted to get every little detail. From Cas hair to his solid black socks. The room was silent except for Dean's pencil gliding across the paper and both of them breathing. If Dean listened close enough, he could almost hear Cas' heart beating. Every minute or so, he would flick his eyes up to Cas then back down to the paper. 

He finished about an hour later. He was surprised at how still Cas stayed the whole time. He smiled. "You can move Cas. I'm finished." Cas looked over at him. Dean started putting the pencils away as Cas got up and streched. He then moved behind Dean and looked at the drawing. "Wow Dean, that's amazing!" 

"It's definitely my best work." He smiled. He turned to Cas. "I think I found my muse." He gently tugged on Cas shirt, pulling him closer. He brushed his lips over Cas'. Cas smiled. 

There was a knock on his door. Dean let his head fall back to the chair. "Are you two awake?" Mary's voice came through. "Yeah." Dean replied, eyes never leaving Cas. "And no, we are not having sex in case you were wondering." He added. Mary retreated down the hall. Dean rolled his eyes. "It's like she wants us to have sex." Cas laughed. "Well, intercourse does complete the bond." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Call me old fashioned."

"So you want to wait until marriage?"  
"I want to wait longer than a week." 

Cas nodded then kissed him. "Well, it seems like everyone is awake so let's get downstairs."

~*~*~

Around noon, everyone was in the living room. Mary and John were handing out the presents. Dean was eating his second slice of pie. "So Dean, Sam tells me you're an artist." Jess said. Dean swallowed his bite before answering. "Yeah, that's what I'm studying anyway." He set the empty plate on the coffee table. "You should show her some of your work Dean. He's really good." Sam said. "Better than good. He's amazing!" Cas chimed in. Dean looked around the room, keeping his head still. "Yeah," He looked at Jess. "I'll show you a few." 

Then it was time to open presents. John and Mary got Dean a book of famous artists. Sam got him a necklace that is said to be very special. Cas' other present was "History of Art" He loved all of his gifts. Sam and Dean worked together to make a collage of them through the years for John and Mary. Sam got Jess a cute sweater. Jess got Sam a watch. Dean handed Cas his present. When Cas opened it, his eyes widened. "Oh my God!" He took it out of the box. It was a framed drawing. A collage drawing of them as kids. "That took me a long time to draw. I wanted go give it to you if I ever saw you again. I started it when I was seventeen. I finished it the other day." Cas looked at him. Everyone gathered to see it. "It's beautiful Dean." Mary smiled. 

"I don't know what to say." Cas finally said. He looked back down at it. It looked exactly like the pictures but with no color. "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts about the chapter? Leave a comment!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve party and more adorable cuteness!!
> 
> Dean gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who have read and are enjoying this story! I have decided to make this a series so this will be the last chapter! As always ENJOY!

"What about this one?" Cas held up the tie. Dean turned around. "Stick with the blue Cas." He grabbed the tie out of Cas' hand. "Are you sure?" He held up the blue tie and a red tie. Dean moved behind him and put his hands on Cas' waist. "Of course." He kissed his cheek. "It matches your eyes." Cas smiled. Dean took the red tie from him and put it back in Cas bag. He smiled when Cas struggled with the tie. He walked in front of him. "You never could tie a tie. Here." Cas let his arms fall to his sides and let Dean work. When Dean finished, he straightened the tie and folded the color over it. 

"Thank you." Dean smoothed out the collar then turned to the mirror and tied his tie. "I still don't see why we have to go." Cas complained. Dean smiled, folding down his collar. "You know my mom, she's all about these things so she can brag about me and Sammy." Cas fell back on to Dean's bed. "I hate parties." Dean laughed and looked at him through the mirror. "I know. You always have, but you would still come to all of my birthday parties." Cas raised his head. "Because it was you. You always made everything fun." Dean smoothed out his sleeves. "Can't argue that." He turned around and walked to Cas and pulled him to his feet. "I'll make this fun too. Promise." 

Dean got out of the car. Walking around the front, he opened Cas' door. The valet walked over. Dean held out his keys. "If I see one scratch on this car so help me." He dropped the keys in the young man's hand who nodded vigorously. Cas rolled his eyes. 

When they were inside, Dean looked for his parents and Sam. Sam wasn't hard to spot since he was taller than most of the people there. He took Cas by the hand and led the way. Halfway, they were stopped suddenly. "Dean!" 

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.  
"Dean! It's been awhile!"  
"Not long enough..." He said quietly to Cas who was trying not to laugh. "Yeah, it sure has Rowena. How have you been?" Faking enthusiasm and interest. She smiled at him. "I've been great! I hear you went to art school." She took a sip of her drink. "Studying it at the University of Michigan." 

"That's so far away!" She gasp. Dean leaned closer to Cas. "Kill me please." Cas snorted. "What was that?" Rowena asked. "Nothing, I don't think you've met Cas, my soul mate." He nudged Cas. "No, I don't believe I have." She looked slightly hurt. She shook Cas' hand. "Well, it was nice seeing you but I think I just found my family." He took Cas hand and walked towards his family. "Who was that?" Cas looked behind him. "The most annoying woman alive." 

They finally met up with everyone. Sam handed Dean one of those happy new year hats. Dean flung it back at him. "I'm not wearing that." 

"Jerk."  
"Bitch."

Music blasted from every speaker. Dean took Cas'hand in his and looked around the room then to Cas who was playing with is tie nervously. Dean grabbed his other hand and kissed his cheek. "Relax. This is why we got here so late, so we can leave after midnight." He pulled out a chair and motioned for Cas to sit. "I'm gonna get something to drink,want something?" 

"Any soda will do." Cas replied. Dean kissed his cheek again. "Coming right up." He walked over two the bar. "Two Cokes please." The bartender nodded and grabbed two cans of Coke and handed them to Dean. Dean pulled a a few dollars out of his pocket and left them on the bar. "Thanks." 

He set one Coke in front of Cas and opened it for him before sitting. "Thank you Dean." Cas took a drink. Dean kept his eyes on Cas as he took a drink. "What?" Cas smiled shyly. Dean smiled as he set his soda on the table. "Nothing." He leaned back in his seat. 

"It's been a while since we've been to one of these." Cas said. Dean nodded. "We never could make it to midnight." He took another drink. "We tried so hard too. But we were usually out by ten." He smiled, pulling the tab off the can. Sam walked over and handed them each a noise maker. Dean looked at the clock, thirty minutes left. The song changed to a slow song. Dean and Cas watched as Sam lead Jess to the dance floor. 

"They're cute together." Cas said. Dean continued to watch them. "Yeah. I'm happy for him." Dean stood up and held out his hand, slightly bowing. "May I have this dance?" He smiled. Cas returned the smile and took his hand. "You may." Dean pulled Cas to his feet and led him to the dance floor. He put his hands on Cas' waist as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He pulled Cas closer and slowly moved with the music. 

Of course, Mary took pictures. The flash of the camera almost blinded Dean. They smiled at each other. Mary took a few more pictures then went to take pictures of Sam and Jess. Dean rolled his eyes. "She has to document every little thing." He laughed. 

Dean took one of Cas' hands and spun him around, the blinding flash indicated Mary took yet another picture. Dean pulled Cas closer and kissed him gently on the lips. Yet another flash went off. Dean looked at his mom. "You're gonna break that thing will all these pictures." He teased. Mary smiled and pushed him gently.

 

One minute until midnight. Some people started counting down. The rest blew into their noise makers, but everyone was watching the count down clock. Dean had his arm around Cas' waist, holding him close. Just seconds left now.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Dean looked at Cas, his noise maker hanging between his lips.

"Seven...six...five..."

He grabbed Cas' noise maker, pulling it away from his mouth.

"Four...three...two..."

He put his hand on Cas' face, moving his other hand to his tie and pulled him closer.

"One...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

Their lips met. Everything around them seemed to stand still, every noise nothing but whispers in the background. Dean moved his hand from Cas' tie to his face. Cas parted his lips, breathing in. Dean seized the opportunity. He slowly moved his tongue between Cas' lips. The sweet taste of Cas hit him instantly, and he wanted more. He pulled Cas even closer until their chests were touching. Their tongues danced around each other.

There was no more sound except the sound of their breathing. Time stopped completely. It was just them. Their hearts beating in perfect harmony. Then, all too soon it seemed, Dean pulled back. They opened their eyes and Dean rested his forehead on Cas'. "Happy New Year Cas." He smiled.

"Happy New Year Dean."

~*~*~

School was starting again in just two days. Dean and Cas were set to leave in the morning. Dean noticed everyone being secretive the day before, so he tried to pull information out of Cas to no avail. Cas said he wanted to go out to lunch and see a movie as a casual date. Dean agreed. 

They ate lunch at a burger joint then headed to the theater. "What do you want to see?" Dean asked, lacing his fingers in Cas'. "How about that new comedy?" Dean pushed his lips out in thought. "Yeah, sure." He agreed. 

It was around four when the movie ended. Dean pulled up in front of the house and turned the car off. "That was fun." He smiled, getting out. He walked around and opened Cas' door. "Yeah, it was. We should do this more often." They walked up the path and Dean unlocked the door. "We could have a date night every Saturday." He suggested, opening the door. "Yeah, that sounds good." 

Dean stepped inside. "SURPRISE!" Dean damn near jumped out of his skin. He looked around to see his family and close friends all standing in the living room. There was a banner that read "Happy Birthday Dean" hanging from the ceiling. "Christ you guys! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Everyone laughed. "My birthday isn't for a few weeks though." 

"Well, we figured since you'd be at school, we'd celebrate early." John said. He clapped Dean on the shoulder. Dean turned to Cas. "You wanted to go on a date just to get me out of the house." Cas smiled. "This was his idea." Sam said. "We wanted to go up to Michigan but since you're birthday falls on a Wednesday, and Sam has school, Cas came up with this." Mary explained. Dean smiled and shook his head. "Thanks everyone." 

He received more drawing supplies, a small sketch book and a coloring book with designs to test and challenge an artists skill. "You can never have too much art supplies." He smiled. 

The next morning, Dean was loading their things in the car. Mary gave Cas a hug. John and Sam shook his hand. "Take care of him." Mary told Cas. Dean rolled his eyes as he closed the trunk. "I will." Cas replied. Dean opened the door for Cas. "Ready?" Cas nodded. He got in and Dean closed the door.

Mary was on the verge of tears. "Come on mom, don't cry. I'll be back for spring break." He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead before letting go. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. He gave a quick hug to John and Sam. "Be careful on the road son." John told him as he walked around to the driver side. "Always." He smiled opening the door. "Let us know when you get there." Mary added. "I will." Dean responded before getting in and closing the door. In the side mirror, Dean had seen John put his arm around Mary. 

He smiled and started the car. He rolled down the window and sat on the door. "See you in March!" He slid back in and put the car in gear, looking over at Cas for a second before driving off. "Well, we'll still have a day before school starts again. Any ideas?" Cas smiled, looking over at Dean. "You could draw me again." Dean laughed and looked in the rear view mirror. His family was still on the side of the road, waving. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much everyone! Be on the lookout for the next part!! Don't forget to comment! They keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested I expand on this. If you would like me to, leave a comment.


End file.
